Right in the Books
by PockyPand4
Summary: Oh they are studying all right.    The story was written years ago.   I hate it, it has no proper plot and the lemon is far too bitter.   Re-uploading it because I fixed spelling.


**Posting this separately. You know. Because it sucks a bit less than the original story line and shouldn't suffer with it. Here it is. Gaara x Neji. Something that would never happen. Ever**

Gaara sauntered off to the library, pushing open the large dark wood doors in hopes that he could catch a quick nap before 4th period.

Before the door could shut close, a hand stopped it."Fancy meeting you here Red." A boy with long chestnut hair walked in, greeting Gaara.

"You of all people should know that I always come here. Plus you should be in class."

Neji smirked. "Someone's a little crabby.." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's thin waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Gaa-chan, lets skip class.."

Gaara's lips curled into a small smile as he turned around and placed his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"Okay...But we have to be quiet."

Neji pushed the green eyed boy into the bookshelf lining the back wall of the library. " Watch what you're doing idio-." He was effectively cut off by a peck to the lips.

"Shh, you said it yourself." He licked the red head's bottom lip. "We have to be quiet." Gaara pulled Neji closer by the tie and ground hard against his boyfriend's hips playfully, deepening the kiss.. Neji on the other hand was quickly working to pull the shorter boy's neatly tucked shirt out of his pants.

"Neji~." Gaara's tough act slipped away when Neji broke the kiss to trail hot kisses across his jaw-line. A second later, He found himself facing the wall, as the brown haired boy wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled them both to the floor. Gaara ended up seated in Neji's lap, the brunette latching on to his neck and sucking hard.

Muffled voices came from a few shelves over. "We need to be very quiet okay?" Gaara nodded his head in agreement and arched into Neji's touch when his hands pulled the red heads pants along with underwear to his ankles and, freeing his erection.

Neji wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his boyfriends cock, and pumping hard. Gaara was having trouble keeping his voice in check when the brunette trailed his index finger up his weeping cock, and collected a drop of the pre-cum pearling at the tip.

"You're su-such a tease." Gaara managed to pant out. "Just suck me already." In a quick movement, Neji was in between his lover's legs, sucking hard and fast.

Keeping Gaara quiet and unheard by the other people in the library wasn't easy when he was flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of the red heads erection so he pulled off his tie and pushed it into Gaara's mouth. "You're gonna need it for this." Neji answered when he got a confused look.

Neji smirked then took all of Gaara into his mouth. "Nnngh!" Another swift movement left Gaara on his hands and knees, legs spread giving the brunette a perfect view of his ass.

With a face red enough to rival his hair Gaara moaned into the tie, while Neji's talented tongue prepared him.

After deeming the now quivering red head ready, Neji undid his own pants and pushed into Gaara. "You ready?" A muffled "Yes" came back and with this he buried himself to the hilt in the red head.

After a few thrust, Neji had located Gaara's "sweet spot" and promptly abused it to the point of him needing to clamp a hand around his lover's mouth to silence the screams.

Gaara could see stars as the white-hot pleasure tore through him, so he finally spat out the tie. "Ahh, Neji! I'm, I'm gonna cum!" And he did. All over the hardwood floors of the library.

Feeling Gaara's contracting muscles, Neji exploded into the body below him, filling the him with his seed.

They leaned against the bookshelf, trying to recover. The red haired boy snuggled closer to Neji, the only person he let his guard down around. "Mmm, I love you." He leaned over and planted a kiss of the brunette's cheek. "Heh...I love you too Red. Oh! Before I forget..." Neji reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a red sharpie. "Uhm, what's that for?" Gaara looked at Neji quizzically.

"Mm, wait and see." Neji held the redheads face and started to draw on his forehead. Re-capping the pen, he smiled at Gaara and said, "Don't look at it until you get home."

With a quick kiss, Neji got up and left.

Later, while Gaara was in his room, he looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Tracing the Kanji of love on his forehead with his fingers, he smiled.


End file.
